Reflejo
by Lord Batout
Summary: Una chica sola, un hombre que le pide asilo en su casa. ¿Qué puede pasar? Descúbranlo.
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, yo sólo uso a sus personajes para jugarlos y deformarlos a mi antojo con fines de diversión. No lucro con esto.

 **Reflejo**

por

 **Lord Batout**

* * *

Estaba oscuro. Mucho. Uroak se levantó con cuidado y se movió por la habitación, guiándose por las paredes. Estaba asustada, no le gustaba la oscuridad y menos sabiendo que estaba sola.

Reconoció con su tacto el armario, la pared de papel y el shoji. Se preguntó si sería buena idea salir y entreabriendo lentamente, se dio cuenta de que afuera no había más luz que adentro. Se sentía sofocada, ni siquiera podía mirar las yemas de sus dedos a pesar de que se tocaba la cara.

¿Qué tipo de maldición había caído sobre ella? ¿De qué modo pudo haber hecho enojar tanto a los dioses que le pasaba eso? Ella había obedecido a su padre, lo había esperado, había mantenido abierta la escuela, había sido paciente y había mantenido su esperanza firme, pero ya no podía seguir más con eso. Su mayor temor se había hecho una realidad y siempre estaría sola, sin cariño ni amor. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma y sollozando muy, pero muy triste.

"¿ _Por qué llora?_ "

La joven dejó de lamentarse y controló su respiración al oír una voz de hombre.

"¿ _Quién está ahi?, ¿Qué haces en mi casa_?"

Mirando hacia todas las direcciones posibles sin ver absolutamente nada, Uroak sintió un escalosfrío recorrer su espalda. No podía creer que hubiera un hombre junto a ella.

" _Soy un vagabundo. No busco hacerle daño, sólo quiero un lugar donde pasar la noche_."

Uroak necesitaba tener un amigo, pero pensó que siendo un vagabundo, el hombre estaría sólo de paso. Se le cayó una lágrima al pensar eso. Sólo tendría compañía hasta que saliera el sol. Al menos era mejor que nada, además, no recordaba cuándo había visto el sol por última vez.

" _Puedes descansar aquí_ "

" _Gracias"_

Sintió el golpe de un bulto sobre el tatami y luego el hombre se sentó cerca de ella. Se quedaron quietos un rato. Uroak estaba muy tranquila ahora que había otro ser en su mundo. Al pensar con más coherencia, se levantó para tantear un mueble. Sobre su superficie encontró una palmatoria, pero no recordaba cómo encenderla. Le preguntó a su inquilino, al que no podía ver, si él podía ayudarla y él de inmediato dijo que si. Uroak sintió por un instante sobre sus manos los dedos del hombre y un nuevo escalosfrío la recorrió al tiempo que oía su voz.

"¿ _Tiene con qué encender la llama_?"

Uroak no recordaba dónde estaban los fósforos para eso.

" _Lo siento. No"_

La situación era muy rara. Uroak tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal con todo eso pero también le parecía normal. Escuchó la voz de nuevo.

" _Algo debió eclipsar el sol. Una nube negra, tal vez._ "

La voz de su nuevo compañero tenía algo muy relajante para ella.

" _Tal vez_ "

A Uroak le dio sueño y decidió dormir. Fue hasta el armario y tanteando, sacó un par de frazadas. Le ofreció una a su inquilino. Éste aceptó muy agradecido y poniendo distancia de él, ella se acostó por ahí.

La oscuridad siguió cuando despertó y cuando el hombre le dio los buenos días, ya no le pareció tan opresiva. Escuchó que el hombre se ponía de pie y recogía algo, anunciándole que se iba. Ella le deseó un feliz viaje aunque no quería que se marchara. Sin embargo, el hombre no pudo dar más de dos pasos fuera de la habitación. La oscuridad cerrada frente a sus ojos no le permitió decidir por alguna dirección en particular. Temió perderse si se alejaba un poco más de la habitación y no poder volver y de inmediato se encerró nuevamente con la joven. Le explicó, avergonzado por entrometerse en su casa, que no podría viajar aún. Uroak lo invitó a desayunar y comieron algo que había sobre el mueble.

Cuando más tarde, Uroak tanteaba su mueble tratando de poner orden, su muñeca pasó a llevar algo pequeño. Reconociendo los fósforos, se sintió muy contenta y encendió su vela al recordar cómo. Cuidando la llama con su mano, se movió por la habitación y notó con espanto que el hombre que estaba con ella le daba la espalda y escondía la cara.

" _No me mire, por favor. Soy solo un vagabundo, pronto me iré. No vale la pena conocerme_ "

Uroak se entristeció. Gruesas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al comprender que ni siquiera tendría la cara de su inquilino cuando quisiera mitigar su soledad con recuerdos. Se fue a su rincón con su velita, mirando su pequeña llama bailar cuando ella agitaba sus dedos en torno. A veces la soplaba quedo casi al punto de apagarla y luego veía cómo se reponía y seguía en su danza. Lloraba, sin lamentos, sin sollozos. No tenía esperanzas de mejorar su situación y _sól_ o dejaba caer sus lágrimas para mitigar el peso de su alma que estaba repleta de el _las_.

" _Mi nombre es Arumih, Nihsnek Arumih_."

Uroak se quedó de una pieza cuando escuchó aquella voz casi al lado de ella. ¿En qué momento Nihsnek se había movido? Él le quitó la palmatoria y acercó la vela a su rostro para mirarla. Uroak se sintió avergonzada del rastro brillante que habían dejado sus lágrimas pero él pasó ese detalle por alto, mirando sus ojos azules, preciosos como el cielo más limpio que recordaba haber visto. Notó su boca rosa y sus mejillas pálidas. Su cabello largo y negro, descansando en una trenza sobre uno de sus hombros. Se sintió encantado.

" _Cuál es su nombre, señorita."_

" _Ayimak Uroak"_

El hombre puso la palmatoria en manos de la joven. Uroak la movió para mirar el rostro de él con detención.

La sorprendieron sus rasgos. Sus ojos y su cabello de un color que no creyó tal hasta que Nihsnek le confirmó que en efecto eran violetas los primeros y rojizo lo segundo. Uroak vio la cicatriz en cruz de su mejilla derecha y se espantó. De inmediato se apartó de él con su luz y se fue a su mueble a revolver las cosas del cajón.

— Debió decirme que estaba herido. Yo lo ayudaré, no se preocupe. Ya no dolerá.

Nihsnek, quien al principio se sintió rechazado por ella, no pudo dar crédito a sus oídos. Se quedó quieto cuando Uroak llegó junto con una crema y acercó la vela a su cara para ver con más cuidado.

— Es una herida muy vieja, ya está cerrada. Ya no duele— le aclaró él.

 **—** ¿Por eso no querías que te viera?—

— Así es. Me averguenza el que fui y ese rostro quedó estampado en mi cara. Siempre seré Iasuottab para quien me mire y reconozca esta cicatriz. Siempre será el primero en el que piense cuando me miro en un espejo, por eso no me gustan los espejos. Por eso no me gusta que me miren.

Uroak de todas formas untó un poco de su unguento especial para cicatrices y la esparció sobre la cruz de Nihsnek. Fue un toque muy suave, casi como el de una niña pequeña. Casi como una caricia.

— Todos tenemos un pasado que nos molesta y no es raro, a lo largo del tiempo somos como diferentes personas según lo que atravesamos. Lo que un día nos pareció bien luego no nos parece. Al menos eso decía mi padre y es lo que yo creo.

Nihsnek miró a Uroak.

Y de pronto tuvo ganas de quedarse allí con ella, donde sólo podía ser Nihsnek.

Vivían en un lugar sin tiempo, donde la luz de la vela bastaba para iluminar el cuarto y Uroak y Nihsnek salían cada tanto a mirar al patio a ver si salía el sol, pero nada. Sin embargo ellos tenían todo lo que necesitaban para dormir, descansar y recrearse. Conversaban mucho y afianzaban su amistad, al punto que Nihsnek olvidó que tenía que irse por alguna razón que no recordaba y Uroak no volvió a pensar en que estaba sola.

Un día, buscando algo, Nihsnek reparó en un espejo de contorno circular, adherido a un cuerpo de madera con mango que estaba sobre el mueble. Su supeficie era un poco más grande que la palma de su mano y sobre ella había un pétalo de flor cerezo. Eso le pareció tan absolutamente perfecto y tan puro que lo tomó con cuidado entre sus dedos, contento con la idea de mostrárselo a Uroak pero antes de hacerlo notó algo verdaderamente raro. Hacia dentro del espejo se veía todo negro.

Se asustó un poco al no comprenderlo, pero la voz de Uroak que despertaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se sentó a su lado y le mostró su pétalo. A ella le encantó y le besó la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento. Nihsnek sintió su corazón vibrar con eso. Uroak tomó su pétalo y lo guardó dentro de una caja donde habían algunas hojas de diferentes árboles, una pluma y una cinta de color índigo.

— Son mis tesoros. A veces aparecen sobre el espejo.

Pero también aparecían cosas feas, como un momento en que un ratón llegó junto a ellos. Uroak se había asustado lo indecible mientras el ratón corría por el cuarto.

Había sido complicado para Nihsnek manejar la palmatoria, la escoba y encima, escuchar a la joven gritar con terror, hasta que finalmente lo acorralaron contra una esquina. Apuntó para aplastarlo y algo raro sucedió.

Uroak, la más interesada en eliminar el bicho, lo miró con detenimiento y con un gesto, le pidió a su inquilino que no lo matara. Nihsnek no podía creerlo.

— Está solo... tal vez esté asustado también con todo esto, como nosotros. Ratón, discúlpame por querer matarte, no he sido justa. Sólo quédate por aquí y por favor, no me asustes.

El ratón pareció entender a la joven y en lo sucesivo se aparecía delante de ellos jugando con un carrete de hilo que Uroak le regaló. Comía de lo que ellos le ofrecían y no asustaba a la chica.

Apagaban su vela para dormir y la encendían de nuevo al despertar. Pero antes de eso, Nihsnek se levantaba para mirar hacia afuera. No había nada de luz y él sólo suspiraba.

" _Aún no me puedo marchar._ "

"¿ _Pero es necesario que lo hagas?_ "

" _Lo es. Tengo que hacerlo. Cuando fui Iasuottab hice daño a muchas personas, mi única forma de reparar el daño es tratar de ayudar a cuantas pueda, por eso debo viajar y no detenerme."_

Uroak comprendió que no podría retenerlo. Cuando volviera a salir el sol él se marcharía. Se levantó y caminó a tientas hacia la puerta. Chocó levemente con él y tomó distancia.

" _Yo no me puedo marchar, Nihsnek. Aquí están mis raíces."_

" _No es necesario que se quede siempre aquí. De pronto podría querer viajar."_

" _Y tal vez tú quieras detener un tiempo tu caminar y quedarte aqui, aún si el sol vuelve a brillar puedes hacerlo."_

" _Hace tiempo que el sol brilla para mí y por lo mismo no he querido irme, pero pienso que tal vez la molesto estando aquí."_

" _¿Qué quieres decir?"_

Uroak se quedó quieta, esperando la respuesta de Nihsnek. De pronto sintió sus manos tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Quedó apoyada en su pecho, sus latidos disparados.

" _Encontré un sol en este lugar_ "

Uroak lo tomó por los brazos.

" _Qué raro... a mi me pareció que había entrado."_

Insegura de demostrar su cariño, Uroak se quedó donde estaba. Recibió un beso en la frente y eso la animó a levantar la cara, recibiendo el próximo sobre la boca. Nihsnek la abrazó y siguió dándole de besos.

Una luz tenue invadió la pieza y de pronto pareció que era como la luz del día. Emocionados al dejar de besarse, recorrieron el cuarto tomados de la mano y pronto salieron a mirar el patio.

Oscuridad total.

No entendían bien lo que pasaba. Nihsnek se aventuró a salir afuera, pero al hacerlo se soltó sin querer de Uroak. La luz del cuarto desapareció y la oscuridad asfixiante cayó sobre ellos. La joven de inmediato estiró las manos buscándolo, pero él trató de detenerla.

" _Quédese donde está."_

Uroak entró en pánico. No podía verlo y sacó un pie fuera del cuarto hacia el patio.

" _No quiero que te pierdas. ¿Por qué te alejaste tanto?"_

Nihsnek se quedó quieto. Había bajado al patio antes de soltarse de Uroak y estaba asustado. Era raro. Nunca antes la oscuridad lo asustó, ahora no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

" _Sólo hábleme, pero no salga."_

" _Yo ya me perdí en el patio, antes de que llegararas y sé lo que se siente... ¡No esperes que te deje solo allá!"_

Nihsnek sintió un leve jalón en su ropa y supo que ella había llegado. La albergó entre sus brazos y notó en su temblor que ella estaba tan asustada como él. De pronto, delante de ellos, un pequeño ciruelo de flores rosa apareció. Y más allá el pozo con un balde y atrás de ellos, el pasillo de madera pulida y el shoji entreabierto que daba a su cuarto. La tierra, la hierba y más flores. El cielo.

Recorrieron el nuevo lugar sin soltarse y bebieron agua fresca del pozo y entretuvieron a un gatito para que no descubriera a su ratón que jugaba por ahí cerca. Tuvieron un día emocionante, lleno de sorpresas, feliz con la luz del día. Uroak se sentía dichosa al pensar que Nihsnek era lo que le faltaba a su vida, pero al día siguiente lo descubrió mirando hacia la oscuridad del patio, tras encender su vela.

— ¿Aún te quieres ir, cierto? ¿No eres feliz aquí conmigo?

Nihsnek corrió el shoji. Con una sonrisa gentil regresó al lado de ella, apagando su vela. Le tomó una mano y la besó con dulzura.

" _Recordaba los caminos que recorrí, las personas que conocí. Fui vagabundo diez años, pero por alguna razón siento que no extrañaré ese modo de vida porque aquí encontré algo que no hallé antes en ningún lado. Nunca antes produje luz y por eso me quedo y me despido de mi antiguo yo. Seré una nueva persona en una nueva época de mi vida aquí, a su lado."_

Cuando la tenue luz apareció sobre ellos, Nihsnek pudo ver los ojos brillantes de Uroak, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su sonrisa adorable. Él besó una vez más su mano.

— ¿Me puede aceptar aquí, con usted, por un tiempo indefinido?.-

— Adoraría que te quedaras aquí un tiempo indefinido... y que me dejaras curar tu herida y brindarte un hogar en este lugar, con nuestro ratón y el gatito.

El hombre de cabello rojo sonrió.

— "Nuestro ratón", jajaja, simplemente suena hermoso de sus labios.

En un mundo tan extraño donde las reglas de la naturaleza y la física no aplican como debiera, tampoco deberían hacerlo las leyes de la sociedad porque sólo el sentimiento manda. Luego de reír, Nihsnek se apoderó de los labios de la joven y ella consintiendo, le permitió desnudarla. Se tomaron su tiempo cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez esa primera mañana y a partir de entonces la luz fluyó normal de acuerdo a la hora del día, estuvieran o no tomados de las manos. El sentimiento que se tenían iluminaba su pequeño mundo y siempre tenían cosas que hacer que los entretenían. Se hacían buena compañía y nunca se olvidaban de su ratón.

— No entiendo este espejo suyo.— le dijo una tarde Nihsnek a Uroak, ambos teniendo la noción de ser esposos — . Sigue completamente negro. ¿Por qué lo guarda?

— Me lo obsequió mi padre antes de irse. Puede parecer un poco raro, pero si me lo dió él, no puede ser malo. Tal vez necesite un poco de sol— Dijo la joven, llevándolo al patio con ella. Lo dejó apoyado por ahí y el gatito que los visitaba descubrió al señor ratón. Al perseguirlo, botó el espejo que quedó bajo el pasillo.

— Yo iré por su espejo— dijo Nihsnek y tuvo que agacharse para encontrarlo. Aunque no le gustaba mirarse, no pudo evitar que ver su rostro en el. Al menos ya se había arreglado, pensó, y reflejaba lo que debía y no sólo sombras.

— Afortunadamente no se rompió. Aunque sólo lo usaba cuando me caía basurita en el ojo, lo extrañé— dijo, pasándoselo a su mujer. Ella contempló su rostro sonriente y miró a Kenshin de vuelta.

— Muchas gracias por traerlo, cariño. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí? Yo no lo veo hace meses, desde que nos casamos.

— Pienso que Ayame y Suzume tienen algo que ver en todo esto, pero viendo que no hay daño, ya no importa.

Juguetón, Kenshin acercó su cara a la de Kaoru, de modo que ambos pudieron mirarse en el círculo que los reflejaba. Se rieron, felices, pensando cada uno que las personas del otro lado se veían felices también.

* * *

 **Fin**

Ahí les dejo un texto de corte más romántico. Espero les guste.

 **LB**


End file.
